A Monster Named Jack
by Nikkymouse
Summary: This is a story about love between a Pandora girl and our ole pal Handsome jack. Jack finds her stranded in the middle of Pandoras most roughest town and saves her by making her work for him. How will the two be able to work together when hatered and lust take over?
1. Chapter 1

"Being out in Pandora is so hard". "When the fuck can I get out of this hell hole" I thought to myself, closing my eyes in the dark of the might next to a fire pit. To make a long story short my name is Ellie and Im not a vault hunter, I'm certainly not a fucking psycho im just an ordinary person trying to survive in Pandora. From 16 I saw my parents get murdered and used as a new 'face' for psychos for there skin parties. Now don't get me wrong my parents were severely fucked up, my father was a drunken abuser and my mother was a junkie, whenever I needed her there for me she would ignore me and let my father beat me to a pulp.

Its been five years since ive been out here alone trying to survive But I'm now much older now and definitely more aware now at 21 I know how to survive on my own. Now finally resting in the desert from constant move around I found myself soon drifting to sleep. My watch goes off alerting me its 7:00am and that means its time to keep moving.

I walked for hours with my backpack of little supplies food, water and money as well as my combat rifle on my back that I stoled from a raider that was asleep and walked for ill say 3 hours until I reached a town called dodge city. Ive heard of this place before it became a ghost town once the raiders and psychos took over and ran the good people out of it, I realized then I must watch my step when moving in the fucked up town.

Everything was so fucked, the bunker houses, the people, everything was fucked. There was a store that seemed okay, it was a little restaurant that was selling skag meat for 5$ a pound that was fucking impressive. As I entered a raider with dark brown eyes, dirty black hair well shit everything on him was fucking dirty but, he gave me a look I knew all to well…the look of lust.

"Well what can I get for you doll face?"

I rolled my eyes "id like a pound of skag meat."

"How about this, ill give you 2 pounds for free if you give me something in return"! I knew were this fucker was going with this

"Some quality time with that body of yours in the bath room" he moves his face closer to mine, giving me that look…God I wanted to fucking kill him right then and there.

"Well what do you say doll face"? I made sure we were almost nose touching, I give him my most sexiest look.

"How about a better option hmm… how about you cut the shit before I shove my foot so far up your ass your fucking organs would come spewing out your mouth".

He laughed quietly at me, giving me that look.. God can I just have a reason to fucking kill him already.

"How about no"! His look changes to anger as he grabbed me by the throat and starts choking me.

"You know you have a little sassy mouth on you, don't make me slice those pretty lips off" I was struggling to get his grip off my neck , he was squeezing tighter, that's when I kneed him in the crotch area. He finally lets me go as I gasp for breath.

"You fucking bitch"! Do you just realized what you did? No no you see I don't place nice to those rude at me" he walks closer to me and I quickly pulled out the rifle strapped to my back and pointed it to his face.

"Don't move any fucking closer" I said giving him my death stare!

"You don't know what you just started girl". The bandit snapped his fingers and four bandits came out of random places near by they circled me and right there I realized oh shit I can either run or go guns blazing. Four of the bandits came charging after me I was lucky enough to shoot one in the chest getting him right in the heart that's when they pulled out there pistols and shit hit the fan from there, I jumped behind a chair and used it as a shield while they were trying to shoot me, I looked at my corner and saw one of them trying to flank me luckily I caught it and shot him right in the head.

I sat there hoping I can get out of this, no more blood shed and that's when it hits me there was an opening to the front door to the outside I had to be quick about it if I wanted to get out okay that's when I decided to dash from behind the chair and run like my life depended on it and it did. I can see the bullets coming towards me as I dodged almost all of them except one fucker that got me in the leg.

"FUCK"! I screamed as I got outside finding a place to hide so they can think I ran off. Next to me i see a building that looks run down i decided to run off over theere that's when as i was making a run for it a loader bot dropped in front of me , I quickly got out of its way and was able to hide behind the building and saw the loader bot shoot the bandits that came out of the store and that's when I realized there was a limo behind the loader bot and a man came out the car he was tall, wearing a blazer with a yellow shirt under a vest, black pants and brown sneakers oh and he had a grey streak in his hair I then realized it was the man I always saw on the build boards... it was handsome Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

It was handsome jack. I always heard about him from going around town after town, he was the CEO of Hyperion, living on that space station shaped as an H is on that big beautiful planet up in the sky..Helios. Ive heard nothing but bad things about this guy, he was a guy that would kill anyone for anything and make that person feel like shit before he killed them people like him and those Hyperion assholes I wanted nothing to do with it.

I watched him as he walked over to the loader bot and that's when it hit me, everyone in the town was hiding and making sure they weren't seen I definitely needed to get the fuck out of here.

"Nice work you hunk of metal you really made quite an impression for me now go scan the area and make sure wallet head here isnt hiding from me"

"Yes sir" the loader bot said as he started walking around the area. I found that as an opportunity to run behind me and never look back that's when I felt something touched my butt it startled me and made me fall face down in the dirt, when I looked up it was a fucking midget psycho.

"You smell like fucking cheese" the little fucker stared at me while ill was on the floor and that's when I saw a handsome jack standing over me looking down on me but he looked up for a quick second and shot the guy in the head with his pistole. I felt the blood splatter all over me.

"Well cupcake you just got yourself in a fucked up situation" he offered a hand to pull me up and I took it. As I was finally off the floor I couldn't say anything I was speechless I always heard things, scary things about this man but never heard about how attractive he is. I could see him looking at me weird and then giving me a smile, oh my God that smile was so..

"Hey cupcake I appreciate you taking in the good looks babe but you need to answer some questions for me"

He was talking to me I knew it but I couldn't utter a word he was so intimidating that's when I realized he got impatient and pointed a gun to my face.

"Okay your going to answer my questions now or feel free to start head butting bullets".

"Okay what do you want to know" he gave me a look as if he was intrigued in me for a good minute he was eyeing me down I mean literally all I wore was a white tank with blue jeans and sneakers I mean how attractive did I look? It made me blush a little.

"So what the fuck is some pretty little girl doing in one of the most fucked up places on Pandora? I mean seriously this nacho flavored shit hole is fucked up but seriously why are you here by yourself"?

I didn't feel comfortable at all with people especially intimidating ones like handsome jack, I wasn't going to tell him shit!

"Im not telling you that information.. look I appreciate the help but ill just be on my way"! I started to back up slowly when I felt him yank me by my shirt and lifted me up in the air I didn't realized how strong he was. He laughed quietly and shook his head.

" oh no babe it doesn't work like that I mean do you have any idea who I am? Im fucking handsome goddamn jack so unless you wanna end up liken these fuck wods over here I suggest you start playing". He pulled me in close to his face, showing his assertiveness. Oh hell no was I going to just give in to this asshole. I squirmed to get out of his grip I had to be smart about this if I wanted to survive.

"Okay ill tell you just please put me down its hard to talk when you have me by the throat here". I think I got him because he gently put me down and as I felt the floor again I felt at ease, as I dusted my jeans I quickly started to dash the opposite direction as I was running I looked back and saw his arms resting on his hips as if he was a parent playing with his craze kid that's when I stupidly tripped over a little rock and fell face forward again down in the dirt.

I looked up and saw his feet and realized I just fucked myself so bad being with those bandits would have been better then this. Before I could even get up he just picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and started to walk to his limo I was kicking, hitting his back with my hands and started to scream.

"Shush it cupcake your coming with me one way or another".

"Put me down you son of a bitch ill kill you". I saw him just laugh hysterically at me and continued to the limo.

"Oh kiddo you have no idea who your talking to do you. I mean don't you watch tv or something"?

He started laughing again and soon we reached the limo and as soon as we got there so did the loader bot. It looked at handsome jack and then at me then I saw that the robot had a terrified Spanish, balding fellow in its hand, the poor guy looked terrified I wonder why handsome jack was looking for this guy.

"Sir I found him he was hiding in the same restaurant the raiders come from". Handsome jack started laughing as he spotted the man looking defenseless.

"Good job loader bot you are useful after all send him back to Helios me and Vasquez over here need a little catching up to do".

"Look Jack I swear I didn't mean to go behind your back I just needed to make sure my ass was covered please don't kill me"!

"Oh don't worry Vasquez ole jack here wont hurt you… well maybe not to much I mean who the hell am I kidding im really going to hurt you shouldn't have tried to fuck me over wallet head but nice try". He started to laugh again looking at his head, handsome jack was right this guy does have a head shaped as a wallet it was pretty funny thinking about it and I fucked up and actually giggled oh God curse my childish behavior.

"See even this pretty lady here finds your head fucking funny I mean look at that thing". He started to laughed.

"Okay in all seriousness loader bot send the fucked to Helios while I handle this little delinquent here"

"Will do sir". The loader bot started to fly up in the air with the screaming man on his back and just like that both of them were gone but it didn't change the fact that I was now stuck alone with this crazy bastard he threw me in the limo and he came in behind me I decided to leap to at him and punch him but he caught my fist.

"Nuh uh uh kiddo I think its time you take a nap". He gives me one hard punch and just like that I was out cold. As I woke up my head was pounding and I realized I was in a bed it freaked me out and I quickly jumped out of bed which was a terrible idea because ingot a serious whip lash effect.

"Fuck my head..shit where am I"? I couldn't put on my finger where I was that's when I remember handsome jack punching me and making me unconscious. As I look around my surroundings I see it's a small studio apartment with an attached living room and kitchen and a separate door down the hall that must be the bathroom. It was a beautiful place certainly the best place I ever slept at but what really caught my eye was the huge windows to my right that outlooked space itself and Pandora then it hit me I'm on Helios.

I looked around trying to find a clock to see what time it was but couldn't find one. As I was wondering the room I realized my rifle was gone and I felt a breeze and realized I was in my bra and panties I couldn't believed the mother fucker took off my clothes and saw me half naked. I frantically started looking for my clothes and saw at the end of the bed were clothes they certainly looked nicer then what I had but of course it was very sex appealing.

It was a skin tight white long t shirt with a black pencil skirt at the end of the bed on the floor was small heels really? Heels oh my God what a fucking pervert! I went into the bathroom and decided to take a shower it felt nice taking a shower again its been two weeks since I had a proper shower always going to a lake you don't know if someone will spy on you and not to mention the water is gross but I rested my head under the shower head and let myself relax for once.

Once I finished I looked at myself in the mirror and boy did my face look like hell. Where jacked punched was the side of my cheek and it definitely was swelled up from the punch.. that mother fucker I thought. I saw at the edge of the sink was brush and I decided to brush my long, brunette hair. As i got of out the shower I put on the clothes I was given and decided I was going to find a way to escape.

As I was packing whatever I could from the room with a plastic bag I found in the room I heard a knock at the door I hoped it wasn't that fucker jack I could handle anyone else just not him. I decided against my better judgement And peaked out the door and heard a voice that wasn't jack's. I took a deep breath and opened it and that's when I saw a man with a Hyperion shirt, business slacks, funny snake boots, hair gelled, and a echo eye in his left eye.

"Hi my name is Rhys and I was asked by handsome jack to escort you to his office".


End file.
